This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for inspecting and monitoring cables particularly overhead power cables or power lines. The invention relates more specifically to an apparatus for use on a cable, particularly to a power line or cable inspection and/or monitoring apparatus or robot; a method of inspecting and/or monitoring a cable; an inspection and/or monitoring system for inspecting a cable; and to a method of operating an apparatus on an elongate cable to avoid an obstacle.
In South Africa, and around the world, electricity utilities are required to inspect energised electrical power conductors power lines or cables as well as insulators, towers and associated hardware, and their immediate environment (including the right of way) to ensure safe and reliable operation of an electrical network.
Inspections are often done manually by a human operator which is often dangerous, labour intensive and leaves room for human error. In some instances inspection of power lines is performed aerially from a helicopter. However, aerial inspection comes at a great financial cost and also has human error associated therewith. In addition, aerial inspection via a manned helicopter poses danger to the helicopter crew, particularly in inclement weather, as they fly fairly close to the power lines.
Various autonomous or remote controlled line-mounted power line inspection apparatuses or machines have been provided which ameriolate the problems above. However, these apparatuses or machines have limited manoeuvrability and hence also limited monitoring or inspection capability. In this regard, t is desired to provide a different power line inspection apparatus which seeks to address and at least mitigate problems of many conventional inspection means and methodologies.